prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC49/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC49 Hana cutting her hair.jpg|Hana cutting her hair HuPC49 Kotori teasing her sister.jpg|Kotori teasing Hana HuPC49 Hana gasing into the distance.jpg|Hana gazing into the distance HuPC49 Traum working on the train.jpg|Traum adding the final touches to the train HuPC49 Traum talks to Listol and Bicine.jpg|Listol and Bicine checking up on Traum HuPC49 Saaya and Hugtan.jpg|Saaya and Hugtan HuPC49 Hana talking to the others.jpg|Hana talking to the others HuPC49 Saaya with a drill.jpg|Saaya excited over the drill HuPC49 everyone holding drills.jpg|Everyone holding a drill HuPC49 Harry surprised by the Oshimaida.jpg|Harry surprised by the Oshimaida HuPC49 Mou Oshimaida.jpg|The Mou Oshimaida HuPC49 Ruru shots Taum down.jpg|Ruru blames Traum HuPC49 Ange and Yell attack the Oshimaida.jpg|Yell and Ange attack the Oshimaida HuPC49 Hikaru watching the Cures fight.jpg|Hikaru watching the Cures fight as Kotori cheers in the background HuPC49 Yell protecting Hugtan.jpg|Yell protecting Hugtan HuPC49 Cure Star appears.jpg|Cure Star appears HuPC49 Hikaru admiring how cute Hugtan is.jpg|Hikaru admiring Hugtan Star Color Pen Hugtan version.jpg|Star Color Pen features Hugtan HuPC49 Hikaru talking to Hana.jpg|Hoshina Hikaru talking to Hana HuPC49 Hana notices the time.jpg|Hana notices the time HuPC49 george gazes into the distance.jpg|George gazes into the distance HuPC49 Papple talks to Daigan and Charaleet.jpg|Papple talks to Daigan and Charaleet HuPC49 Papple being kind.jpg|Papple being sweet HuPC49 Ruru hugs the sad Emiru.jpg|Ruru hugs Emiru has she starts to cry HuPC49 the girls hug each other.jpg|The girls hug Ruru HuPC49 Hugtan looks up at Harry.jpg|Hugtan looks up at Harry HuPC49 Saaya gazes at Harry.jpg|Saaya looks at Harry's back with tears in her eyes HuPC49 Harry gazes down at Hugtan.jpg|Harry looks at the happy Hugtan HuPC49 Hugtan looks back at Hana.jpg|Hugtan looks back at Hana HuPC49 Ruru Charaleet Harry Hugtan Papple and Daigan trying not to cry.jpg|The future citizens on the train HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Hana and the others chase the train HuPC49 Hugtan reaching out for Hana.jpg|Hugtan reaches out for Hana HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru gaze into the horizon.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru gaze at the spot the train was last seen HuPC49 Junna and Aki as new presentors.jpg|Junna and Aki as new presentors HuPC49 Young Gelos Charaleet Jinjin and Takumi on the way to school.jpg|Gelos, Charaleet, Jinjin and Takumi on the way to school HuPC49 Adult Hana joking around.jpg|Hana joking around at work HuPC49 Adult Hana being happy.jpg|Hana being all blissful HuPC49 Adult Hana in trouble.jpg|Hana realises she is going into labor HuPC49 Adult Saaya gets a call.jpg|Saaya gets the call about Hana HuPC49 Adult Homare in a rush.jpg|Homare in a rush to get to Hana HuPC49 Papple smiling at Homare.jpg|Papple smiles at Homare HuPC49 Adult Emiru following Traum.jpg|Emiru follows Traum HuPC49 Little Ruru appears.jpg|Ruru appears as a little girl HuPC49 Little Ruru sees Emiru.jpg|Ruru opens her eyes and sees Emiru HuPC49 A shocked Emiru goes up to Ruru.jpg|Emiru walks up to Ruru in shock when she doesn't remember her HuPC49 Emiru hugs Ruru.jpg|Emiru hugs the confused Ruru HuPC49 Emiru sees the LoveTwinGuitar.jpg|Emiru notices their Guitar HuPC49 Emiru starts playing the guitar.jpg|Emiru starts to play the guitar HuPC49 Emiru sings to Ruru.jpg|Emiru sings to Ruru HuPC49 Hana in pain.jpg|Hana in pain as she goes into labor HuPC40 Kotori coaching her cheerleading squad.jpg|Kotori coaching her cheerleading squad HuPC49 Harry Bicine and Listol snuggled up.jpg|Harry, Bicine and Listol snuggled up together HuPC49 Tomorrow and Harry.jpg|Tomorrow and Harry HuPC49 Homare watching over Hana as she gives birth.jpg|Homare watches over Hana as she gives birth HuPC49 A Tired Hana looks at her baby.jpg|Hana gazes at her baby HuPC49 Hana smiles at her baby.jpg|Hana smiles at her newborn baby HuPC49 Hana holds Hagumi.jpg|Hana holds Hagumi up into the sky HuPC49 Hana and Hagumi.jpg|Hana hugs Hagumi HuPC49 Yell starting off the baton pass.jpg|Yell starting off the baton pass HuPC49 Yell and Star meet.jpg|Yell and Star meet in the baton pass HuPC49 Star in the Baton Pass.jpg|Star introducing herself HuPC49 Fuwa excited.jpg|Fuwa in the baton pass HuPC49 Yell and Star cheer together.jpg|Yell and Star cheering together HuPC49 Ending card.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card Wallpapers Wall hug 49 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes